Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5483266-20150214122045/@comment-25598148-20150214140300
I'm sure you know this well enough but I'll always stand by you and be supportive of whatever you decide to do. Quite frankly, I find it disgusting how these people, that this post is talking about, treat you this way.and it never fails to disgust me more as I learn more about them. I know it feels like everything comes out to be a failure And fruitless sometimes. But I know & I know that you know, there really is something else and better out there. As you said yourself, you don't want to concern those that you love ... well they all love you back to equivalent extent. While it can be unsettling in a way or another, that not wanting to worry a pal, because you don't want to strain them. I know that all to well. But, the thing is, people will always worry about those they love, at more elevated times than others ,like right now, perhaps. I know you've been hesitating a lot to say this but it's okay that you did. imo to silence yourself is worse than whatever strain posting this can make. And regarding who this post talks of again (to some degree. You know my feelings about them. Pretty well. so, that part aside, you say it yourself, you know there'll be a favorable outcome. You just have to fight it out ❤ And I know you are more than capable of accomplishing that. I know how terrorizing it can be. Really. Time and time again, I just want to tell you to leave these destructive people behind you. But I can't really. Even I know that's not really that can be done easily , if at all. It's really enraging to me. As a true friend to you, it worries me like hell how you're not able to put this behind w/o some insane worry about tamperinf with other connections. To be real and completely honest here, for your sake, I want you to be able to throw this destructive personnel away from you. But I know yeah it ain't that easy and brings up personal concerns. But that's me, as I'm not you and don't have same stressors. Nor do I have utter knowledge about the situation. And i wouldn't intend to, as its your life, and its your decision to come through. But just to say I care lots and all,And whatever you decide to do, I'll always stand behind it & support you. You're not a bad person at all as well. Ily and you're one of my very best friends and one of very best people I know. And don't even think I'm just saying that (bc I know that mentality, as i feel it too much) because I never just am. I say it as its true . You're amazin alright. This post and the hesitation it took you to post it - you didn't want to concern your loved ones, as you said. What's that? A great person. This post also shows a lot of hurt, yet strength to put it out there because of as your last segment shows - you know you'll get better but that's now right now. What's that? Another great person. Put em together and you get a hella great person. ❤ You don't deserve none of the bad treatment you get, And I'm positive you'll come to the right decision to deal with this. You'll be better i promise and I'm here to help if you ever need it. Bc i wanna help it for the betterness to come soon as possible.